


we'll get through it

by romantasha



Series: life in the framework [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And she's hella confused, Completely set in the Framework, F/M, FrameWard gets his Skye back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantasha/pseuds/romantasha
Summary: Skye is utterly confused. Who is Daisy? How does she know her parents? What does Ward have to do with this? Should she read the following pages?In which Skye wakes up very far from home, with powers she didn't know she had, and a note from a mysterious young woman named Daisy.





	we'll get through it

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as that last episode aired, I knew I had to do this. I've grown quite attached to FrameWard and his inherent goodness, and I really gets his happy ending with his Skye. So, obviously, I got to work. I finished this a few days ago, polished it yesterday, and now I'm posting. (I hope it didn't turn out to be too embarrassing.)
> 
> This takes place directly after Daisy and co leaves the Framework.

She wakes up very, very far from home.

 

The last thing Skye remembers is tearlessly crying herself to sleep. She had just asked her boyfriend of three years to move in with her, and he said no.

 

It stung. A lot.

 

But now she’s waking up in an empty base not even in the same country, and a terrible headache. Everything is buzzing around her and it’s a feeling she’s not familiar with. Is the building shaking? She can’t keep her head straight.

 

“Ward?” she calls out weakly. “Grant?”

 

He’s not there.

 

Skye manages to lift herself up, but the world shifts beneath her feet. She wants to throw up. Everything is off-balance. There is a constant buzzing in her ears. What the hell did her captors give her? She manages to lean against the railings of the wall, and uses it to guide her to the door.

 

Which is...open?

 

A weight is lifted off of her chest and she’s able to walk more steady, but she’s still uneasy. Why would someone bring her here just to let her leave?

 

She notices a quinjet and makes her way over. She might not be able to fly it, but at least she can get in contact with Hydra. They’ll send a rescue team for her.

 

Okay, now she’s _sure_ the ground is actually moving. She can see the ripples on the ground as the jet scoots slowly away. What the hell?

 

Nonetheless, she finds her way into the quinjet, but there’s something that stops her heart.

 

A S.H.I.E.L.D. issued suit.

 

The breath is knocked out of her lungs as she puts it together and realizes who her captors are. But where did they go? Shaking her head, she takes her opportunity to make it to the radio.

 

“This is Skye, Agent of HYDRA. I’ve been taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. Is anyone there?” The static sticks for a second before she repeats, “Is anybody there?”

 

“Sk...Skye?” a voice calls out. “Skye, is that you?”

 

She knows that voice. Suddenly, everything around her stills. No more shaking. “Ward!” she yells out happily. “Oh, thank god. Sending you my coordinates now!” She puts in the code that shares the jet’s location.

 

“Is it really you?” he asks through the static.

 

Skye’s a little confused by his question. How long has she been out for? “Yeah...it’s me, Ward. A little drugged up with who-the-hell-knows-what, but I’m still here somewhere.”

 

“ _Drugged_?”

 

She smiles at his worried voice. “It’s fine, nothing that The Doctor can’t fix up. I just feel this...constant buzzing. And the ground...there’s something weird going on in this building.”

 

There’s a long silence and she’s worried he might have cut off, but after a minute Ward finally speaks again. “I’m on my way. I’ll explain everything when I get there, okay? Just lock yourself in the quinjet until I get there.” She presses the button that closes the hangar door. “I’ll be there soon,” Ward tells her. “Sit tight, you can relax. There’s no one left in that base. I’ll see you soon.”

 

She has so many questions, but the radio clicks, telling her that he’s off the radio. Damn. He better explain the second he gets there.

 

Skye scours the quinjet until she finds a pistol. She can’t bring herself to totally relax in an enemy jet, but she’s calm enough to sit comfortably and think as she waits. The weapon lays beside her, just in case.

 

As she’s shifting around, she feels a small object poking into her bottom. It takes her a second to dig through her back pocket to retrieve the offending object — a folded piece of paper. With her name written on the top. Well, that’s totally normal.

 

Curiosity gets the better of her and she peels apart the layers until it’s completely flat and she can read the delicate, and awfully familiar, writing. There’s multiple pages, but she focuses on the top one.

 

 

_Skye,_

_I hope Ward gets you back after I’m gone. I didn’t mean to take you away from him. I hope I didn’t ruin everything. He’s a good man. Don’t let him go. Take it from someone who knows._

_I hope he made it out alive. I probably should’ve started with that._

_I did something that I realize will change your life. If Ward hasn’t told you yet, well, you’re an Inhuman. Now, you’ve gone through terrigenesis and you’ve got some really cool powers, but I know you’re going to be scared. There’ll be a constant buzzing for a while, and you’ll lose control. One day, you’ll embrace these powers, like I did._

_Since I got you into this situation, the least I can do is help you out. The next couple pages tell you my story (and in extension, yours, really) and how to control your gift. But please know, your lifelong search of your parents will come to a conclusion you never expected._

_Sincerely,_

_Daisy_

 

 

Skye is utterly confused. Who is Daisy? How does she know her parents? What does Ward have to do with this? Should she read the following pages?

 

It takes her only a minute to flip to the next page.

 

-

 

Skye barely manages to finish reading the letter before there’s noises from outside that alerts her that Ward is here. She wipes the tears from her face the best she can before she opens the hangar door.

 

As soon as he sees her, he rushes forward and wraps her up in his arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he says, his voice muffled by the way his face is buried in her neck. “I was worried I wouldn’t get you back.”

 

But Skye doesn’t respond to his embrace. She’s tense and has some words. “Who’s Daisy?” she asks him, her voice quivering.

 

Ward pulls away from her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. “It’s…” he sighs, “It’s a complicated story.” He pulls his arms away and she nods in understanding. They’ll discuss it on the way back.

 

She lets him take her back to his own quinjet. She’s still a bit out of it from the drugs — no, _powers_ — but at least the ground isn’t shifting this time around. Having Grant around calms her, no matter what he’s currently keeping from her. She leans against him as he straps her into the co-pilot seat and then he begins to take off.

 

“How long have I been gone?” she starts.

 

His jaw locks. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

She shifts a little uncomfortably in her seat. “The night I asked you to move in,” she tells him. “I went to bed; next thing I know, I wake up halfway across the world.”

 

Ward nods slightly. “It’s been a week. A lot happened.” He pushes a few buttons, then spins the chair towards her. “There’s no good way to tell you this, but you’re an Inhuman.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You know?” His lips curve upward. “You know,” he repeats, more sure.

 

Skye holds up the letter that Daisy left her. “Apparently I have earthquake powers? And a mother who is as well. She has healing powers or something. And my dad — oh god, my _dad_! He’s Cal Zabo! The guy we brought in and _tortured_ just last month so The Doctor could get that serum!” Her head falls into her hands as she begins to sob again.

 

Ward kneels next to her and takes her head in his hands. “Hey, Skye, look at me. It’s okay. You didn’t know. It’s not your fault.” He wipes away a tear with his thumb. “We’ll get him back, okay?”

 

She produces a bittersweet smile to give her boyfriend, but the tears continue. “I didn’t recognize my mother’s name, but what if Hydra got to her already? What if she’s dead? She probably is, oh god. Grant, we’ve been working for the very people that have been tearing apart my family!”

 

Ward looks down sheepishly. “Well, not exactly.” She gives him a curious look, and he sighs. “When you first joined Hydra, before we officially started dating, I found that you were an Inhuman during your screening. And, well, you know, I was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. before the Fall. So, well,” he shifts around as he finds his words, “I sort of joined the Resistance, which is S.H.I.E.L.D. to protect you?” It comes out more as a question, but Skye understands him perfectly.

 

She pushes him away immediately.

 

“Skye, I’m sor—”

 

“ _Don’t_.”

 

Ward shuts up. He bites his lip as his face contracts, clearly showing the pain of rejection. Skye’s head is back in her hands as she breathes deeply and there’s a bit of turbulence — right, her powers. She remembers what Daisy tells her, and focuses. The jet regains its steady flight.

 

“Since before we started dating?” She needs to know.

 

He nods. “I was already in love with you,” he reminds her. She’s suddenly flooded with memories of how obvious he was but refusing to ever actually say anything until the day she almost died and — “I knew Hydra would target you and I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

There’s such intensity in his voice that she almost feels bad for being so angry at him, but he’s been lying almost as long as he’s known her. She has a right to be pissed. “Why didn’t you ever tell me,” she sobs. “Didn’t you trust me?”

 

Ward falters, shrugging his shoulders in a light motion. “I guess I was just being selfish. I knew our relationship would change if I told you, and I didn’t want to risk losing you. You were so into Hydra’s beliefs as well, I was just...worried.”

 

“Is this why you didn’t want to move in with me?” she questions.

 

He hesitates before clutching her hands in his. “I wanted to move in with you so badly. But I knew you would find out the truth and I wanted to find the right time to tell you first.”

 

Skye looks up at his glassy eyes and can’t hold it in anymore. She grips his hands and pulls them forward, forcing him to level their faces before she leans forward to touch her lips with his. He responds immediately, releasing her hands so he can move his own to caress her face. It only lasts a moment before he pulls away and kisses her cheek before whispering, “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Skye.”

 

She tugs him close to embrace him. The position is odd — she’s sitting in a chair and he’s half standing, his knees bent a little — but they both take comfort in the closeness.

 

“At least you ended up being on the right side,” she jokes, letting a smile grace her features. It takes a moment for the smile to fade. “God, I can’t believe they suckered me into this stupid ‘All Inhumans are evil’ propaganda. How can I ever go back to work again? How did you deal with me saying all that stuff at home?”

 

He pushes himself into his own chair. “About that…Hydra sort of got overthrown.” He lifts up his shirt a little bit, just enough for Skye to notice that his midsection is wrapped with a large bandage that is stained pink. “Got shot trying to achieve it.” He smirks.

 

“Grant!” she screams out. “What the hell!” Skye jumps up to check his wounds, clearly not impressed with how he nearly died like he intended. Her touch is tender as she rests it against the bandage to ensure the blood is not fresh. Thankfully, it’s dry and she lets out a sigh of relief. “God, Ward, don’t scare m— Are you actually _pouting_ right now?”

 

He is.

 

“I didn’t get shot doing something stupid!” he protests. “You should’ve seen it! It was like a full on battle field in the newsroom and I dodged a bullet!” She raises an eyebrow at him, giving a quick glance at his wound. “And then, I got shot after,” he adds on quietly. “Did I mention I’m Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. now?”

 

There’s a pause before she punches him on the arm. _Hard_. He winces, as she gets up. “I cannot believe you, Grant Douglas Ward!” she yells. “You are never keeping another secret from me!” He nods dutifully. “Anything else I should know?” she asks, with a hint of danger in her voice.

 

He gives a moment of thought to the object sitting in his jacket pocket — the object he took out of storage when Skye went missing recently. “No,” he says firmly. “There’s nothing else.”

 

She squints her eyes slightly. “You hesitated,” she points out, crossing her arms.

 

Ward stands up to put his hands on both arms, relaxing her enough for her to let her arms return to her sides. “It has nothing to do with any of this, I promise. Just trust me, okay?”

 

“That’s just it, Ward,” she says sadly, “I still love you, but it’ll take a while for me to completely trust you again. You’ve been lying our entire relationship.”

 

His face falls entirely. “I...I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry.”

 

Skye grabs hold of his hand and holds it between them. “Just tell me the truth, okay? All of it. No matter what it has to do with. If there’s _anything_ you’re keeping from me, you have to tell me now. I know about Daisy and the powers, and you being S.H.I.E.L.D. along with the downfall of Hydra. What else is there?”

 

His free hand flies to his pocket protectively, moving the box around as he thinks. “Skye, this...I don’t think we’re at the point for this.”

 

Tears well up at her eyes. “Don’t you get it? Our relationship can’t survive any more lies. I have told you everything about me. I have never kept anything from you. I can forgive you for this, but I can’t forgive you if you hold things back from this point, okay?”

 

“This isn’t that kind of lie, it’s more of a—”

 

Ward stops his protest as he makes his decision. He chuckles lightly, stepping away from her and releasing her hand. “This is probably the worst time to do this,” he huffs out in an amused fashion, flipping the box around a few more times before extracting it from his pocket. “I, uh...” He looks down at the box in his hand. “I bought this a couple years ago. When we went on that vacation.” He bites the inside of his cheek before he continues. He doesn’t look at her.

 

“Grant, I—”

 

“I found myself thinking about how we should go there for our honeymoon. The thought kind of came out of nowhere, but...I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” The box clicks open, revealing a bright ring.

 

Skye gasps.

 

Ward kneels down on one knee in the cockpit of the quinjet. “I know I have terrible timing. I just rejected moving in with you, and you just found out I’ve been lying for so long. And we’ve never really discussed getting married. But I love you more than anything. More than life itself. I will never lie to you again, for the rest of my life. If you let me stick around for that long.”

 

“Oh, come here, you weirdo,” she gasps out. She’s crying and nodding furiously, a large closed-lipped smile spread out on her face. He complies and smashes his lips to hers, grinning widely against her lips. She giggles as her fingers slide into his hair, and he slips one hand around her waist, the other carefully holding the ring box steadily.

 

She breaks away as his moves his lips on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. The buzzing around her has stopped, and she’s never felt more at peace. “I can’t believe you proposed to me in a stupid jet,” she teases.

 

“You’re the one who made me tell you about my plans to propose,” he replies, his mouth moving back to hers.

 

It takes a few moments for them to break apart again. “Sorry about that,” she says, but she doesn’t really seem that sorry. She pushes him on the chest lightly and there’s a brief flash of confusion on his face before he realizes she’s sticking her left hand out and looking at him expectantly. He beams at her, and slides the ring on her finger and bends down to press a kiss to it.

 

“I’m still mad,” she says firmly, but she’s still smiling.

 

Ward smirks at her. “Sure you are.”

 

But as he looks at her, he knows everything is going to work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have it!
> 
> I'm fairly certain I will be writing a series of these two in the Framework. I have some hinted background here that I'd like to go into...how they met, when they got together, etc.
> 
> If you enjoyed this and would be interested in further fics surrounding this, please comment below! It'll make my day!


End file.
